


Boss Fights

by TheCreatorYT



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boss Fight, Boss Fights, Character Fight, Character Fights, Fights, UT, fight, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorYT/pseuds/TheCreatorYT
Summary: All these chapters are dedicated to the different Undertale characters and the boss fights you get.  There will be mini-bosses and regular boss fights.





	1. The True Final Battle

Alphys looks at Papyrus with an awkward expression and says “H-Hey, that reminds me.  Papyrus… you called everyone here, right?  Well, besides, uh, her.  Uh, anyway… if I got here before you…”  She hesitates for a moment.  “How did you know to call everybody?” she asks bumping up her glasses.  Papyrus closes his mouth and replies “Let’s just say…”  Then he smiles putting his hand on his hip.  “I tiny flower helped me.”  Alphys jumps and yells with her voice quavering “A tiny… flower?”

You get jumped off your feet as you see a large thorn trap all your friends.  Undyne fights back against the thorn but it’s only hurting her more.  Sans looks at you with his eyes black sweating.  You watch Flowey pop out of the ground and smile.  “You IDIOTS.” he says then winks.  “While you guys were having your little pow-wow…  I took the human SOULS!” he says laughing.  He stares right at you turning on his creepy face.  You panic then listen as he says “And now, not only are THOSE under my power…  But all your FRIENDS’ SOULS are gonna be mine, too!  Hee hee hee.”  Flowey smiles at your shocked and furious face.  He giggles a bit then lowers his eyes.  “And you know what the best part is?  It’s all your fault.” he tells you.  You let sink in and a single tear runs down your cheek.  “It all because you MADE THEM love you.  All the time you spent listening to them…  Encouraging them… Caring about them… Without that, they wouldn’t of come here.  And now, with their souls and the humans’ souls together… I will achieve my REAL FORM.  Hee hee…” he stabs into you.  You feel more tears pouring down your face.  He was right, he was right about one thing at least.  You ask him in a whisper why he was doing this.

“Huh?  WHY am I still doing this?  Don’t you get it?  This is all just a GAME.  If you leave the underground satisfied, you’ll “win” the game.  If you “win” you won’t want to “play” with me anymore.  And what would I do then?  But this game between us WILL NEVER end.  I’ll hold victory in front of you, just within your reach…  And then tear it away just before you grasp it.  Over, and over, and over…” he replies making himself look like he was torn in two, smiling.  He turns back to what he should look like and giggles at your pain.  “Listen.  If you DO defeat me, I’ll give you your “happy ending.”  I’ll bring your friends back.  I’ll destroy the barrier.  Everyone will finally be satisfied.  But that WON’T happen.  You…!  I’ll keep you here no matter what!” he says making up his mind.

You see your soul, trapped.  Flowey smiles and giggles.  He brings out a circle of friendliness pellets around you.  You can’t move.  You watch all of them come slowly closer.  
“E V E N  I F  I T  M E A N S  K I L L I N G  Y O U 1,000,000  T I M E S!” Flowey yells then laughs wickedly.  He hits you with all of them leaving you at 13 health, then 6, then 1.  You embrace the feeling and wait for him to kill you.  But, you peek your eye open to see Flowey’s shocked face and see a circle of fire fading from around you.  You’re safe.  Toriel opens her eyes and smiles weakly.  “What?” he yells his voice echoing from around you.  “Do not be afraid my child…  No matter what happens…  We will always be there to protect you!” she reassures you.  You smile back and nod in pain.

Flowey cringes and sends another attack.  It is blocked by a bone and a spear.  Papyrus looks at you and tells you “That’s right, human!  You can win!!  Just do what I, would do…  Believe in you!!!”  You smile even brighter and nod again.  You see that you are gaining health now, you can stand the pain better now.  Undyne smiles now.  “Hey!  Human!  If you got past ME, you can do ANYTHING!  So don’t worry!  We’re with you all the way!” she says with as much enthusiasm as possible.  You giggle and nod your head.  Sans turns his eyes back to regular and smiles brighter.  “Huh?  You haven’t beaten this guy yet?  Come on, this weirdo’s got nothin’ on you.  You smile and nod laughing.  You look at Flowey who is mumbling under his breath “Smiley trash bag.”  He launches another attack at you.  It is blocked by lightning and fire.  Flowey growls and shows fangs.  “Technically, it’s impossible for you to beat him…  B-But… somehow I know you can do it!” Alphys tells you smiling as much as possible.  You laugh and nod.  Your HP is now up to 5.  “Human, for the future of humans and monsters…!  You have to stay determined…!” Asgore tells you smiling.  You look at Flowey who is hissing.  Flowey looks off somewhere and goes next to you.  You see more monsters appear.  Monster kid tells you “C’mon!  You got this!”  You laugh and see more people come.  Flowey goes into the middle looking at them too.  “You’ve GOT to win!” Muffet giggles and you do the same.  Flowey looks at you with a sickly expression.  “Urrgh…  NO!  Unbelievable…  This can’t be happening…!  You…  YOU…!” he says shunning his head then smiles.  “I can’t believe you’re all so STUPID.” he tells everyone.  Now everyone is in pain.  “A L L  O F  Y O U R  S O U L S  A R E  M I N E!” he yells laughing.  Everything turns black.

You see someone standing there. “Finally…  I was so tired of being a flower.” he says not looking at you yet and stretching.  He turns around with his eyes closed.  He looks at you and smiles kindly.  “Howdy!  Chara, are you there?  It’s me, your best friend.” he says then there is a flash of light.  You see him in a demi-god form.  

“A S R I E L  D R E E M U R R.”


	2. Spider Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All these chapters are dedicated to the different Undertale characters and the boss fights you get. There will be mini-bosses and regular boss fights.

You walk through the darkened corridor and step over the webs.  “Ahuhuhuhuhu...  Did you hear what they just said?” a voice calls.  Your body stiffens as you see spiders crawl overhead.  You walk a bit more and the voice calls “They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through.”  You walk on ahead knowing that this monster will fight you too, but you can only wonder what type.  Then you look around and get your answer.  “I heard that they hate spiders.” the voice taunted and giggled.  You walk down the webs you see and tense up.  The webs slow you down, but you are determined to get through.  “I heard they love to stomp on them.” the voice tells you.  You look where the sound is coming from then walk through the webs.  You can imagine Sans telling you that you’d be in a sticky situation and giggle to yourself.  “I heard that they like to tear their legs off.” the voice calls again.  You start to hate it but carry on.  You’re already here.  “I heard…” the voice says dying off.

You get turn around and see a girl sitting on a web with almost all her hands carrying pots of tea or sweets.  You can remember Muffet from earlier.  “That they’re awfully stingy with their money.  Ahuhuhuhuhu…  You think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don’t you, dearie?  Ahuhuhuhuhu…  I disagree with that notion.  I think your taste,” she starts and you notice spiders everywhere.  “Is exactly what this next batch needs!” she says covering her mouth with one of her hands and giggling.

You enter the fight and watch as she traps you.  You struggle to escape the web.  Muffet covers her mouth and giggles at you.  “Don’t look so blue, my deary~” she coos then turns your soul purple.  You look at her and grit your teeth.  “I think purple is a better look on you!  Ahuhuhuhuhu~” she taunts.  You’re trapped in a strange purple web.  You struggle again but have no success.  “Why so pale?  You should be proud~” she giggles then uses her spiders to attack you.  Muffet does a synchronized dance with the spiders. You struggle to escape the web.  Muffet is so amused by your antics that she gives you a discount.  “Well, that’s good I guess.” you think.

“Proud that you’re going to make a delicious cake~  Ahuhuhuhuhu~”


	3. The True Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All these chapters are dedicated to the different Undertale characters and the boss fights you get. There will be mini-bosses and regular boss fights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this will probably be extremely short, but I did my best on what I found for the beginning of this fight. Anyway, enjoy.

You walk through the snow and see Papyrus ahead.  You look at the knife in your hands and shed one tear, then smile.  You watch as Papyrus starts cry and looks at his brother’s jacket.  He looks at you with his eye glowing orange.  Papyrus glares at you then breaths heavily.

“Human… I once called you more than that, didn’t I?  Nyeh heh heh heh… After you took my brother away from me… I finally took a look in his workshop.  Do you know what I saw there, human?  All the things you have done,” he said flaring his eye even brighter and longer.  He gritted his teeth.  “All the things you might do.  Sans knew what you were.  I see now, with this eye of mine.  I tried so hard to believe in you, T O  C A L L  Y O U  M Y  F R I E N D…”

Papyrus became silent for a minute then yelled “I care about so many things in this world, but what I no longer care about… I S  Y O U.” he finishes.

You enter the fight with Papyrus.  He makes a bone in his hand then swings it over his shoulder.  He’s been crying and still is the whole time.  “I’m not going to give you a bad time, human.  No, no one like you deserves to be given anything.  Instead I will be your equal, and face you with as much determination as you have, and protect what you have come to destroy.  So human… You are not going to have a bad time.  Instead… I’m going to have L O T S  O F F U N.”  Papyrus frowns and prepares his attack.

P A P Y R U S  N O  L O N G E R  B E L I E V E S  I N  Y O U.


	4. Battle Against Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All these chapters are dedicated to the different Undertale characters and the boss fights you get. There will be mini-bosses and regular boss fights.

You approach Ink confused.  Why was he angry?  Why did he have his paintbrush out?  You look at your hands and see they are not yours.  You can see them fizzing in and out of focus.  You look up at Ink and he starts to talk.

“Why Error?” he asks through gritted teeth.  A explosion of colors come from behind him changing different shades every second, or quicker.  “You had so many chances… But knowing you… I guess my only choice is to… E N D  T H I S  M A D N E S S  M Y S E L F.” Ink says his skull darkening.

You run through the orange brushes and stop at the blue.  You wonder why he was doing this to you, and remember what he called you.  He called you Error.  He told you that you had so many chances.  Chances for what?  To redeem yourself?  You try talking to Ink.  “There is no point in talking Error.” Ink only replies flatly.  You dodge his attacks.  You can feel glitches crawling up your back.  You tell Ink you don’t want to fight.  “Forget it buddy.” he tells you then sends green bones at you.  Your eyes shrink but you had only got hit once.

You decide you can only fight back, but you can only deal one damage.  You start to squint your eyes.  “I’m sorry.” Ink says then throws up another attack.  You see gaster blasters all around you.  You glitch up then hit him again.  Ink rubs his arm and whispers “You had your chances.”

End the AU’s echoes in your mind.  You smile then hit him again.  You are making amazing progress.  Ink sheds a tear and tells you “Wonder how Blueberry’s doing.”  He tries to hit you with full force, but he missed, only hitting you three times out of sixty.  Ink then screams “THE AU’S ARE NOT MISTAKES!” hitting you with a gaster blaster.  You feel yourself fading away and see your soul break apart.  
   
Y O U  T E L L  I N K  T H I S  W O N ’ T  B E  T H E E N D.


End file.
